13th_tennessee_volunteer_cavalry_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Taylor
Isaac A. Taylor (February 14, 1843 - November 24, 1892) served as a captain in Company B, 13th Tennessee Volunteer Cavalry. Personal life Isaac Taylor was born February 14, 1843 in Carter County, Tennessee to Caswell Cunningham and Nancy (Duncan) Taylor. Taylor married Amanda Jane Rogan (1845-1936) on November 1, 1866, with whom he had seven children. Civil War service Taylor first enlisted August 10, 1862 at Girard, Illinois as a private in Company H, 122nd Illinois Volunteer Infantry soon after visiting a sister who lived in Missouri. He mustered in September 4, 1862 at Carlinville, Illinois for a period of three years. At enlistment he was 19 years old, 5' 11" tall, dark complexion, black eyes, dark hair, and was a farmer. Taylor was wounded in action by an artillery shell at the Battle of Parker's Cross Roads, and needed eight months to recover. Taylor was discharged from the 122nd Illinois Infantry at Nashville on December 13, 1864 to accept a commission as 2nd lieutenant of Company L, 13th Tennessee Cavalry. The next day, Taylor was promoted to 1st lieutenant to fill a vacancy from the resignation of Henry Hamer. Taylor mustered in July 2, 1864 at Gallatin, Tennessee for a period of three years. Captain Patrick Dyer was promoted to major of the regiment and Taylor was promoted to captain of Company B on March 12, 1865 to fill the vacancy.According to Scott & Angel, the promotion was also for "gallantry and meritorious conduct, and transferred to the Brigade staff as Acting Adjutant-General." Scott & Angel, p. 284. From October 15, 1864 Taylor served as aide-de-camp on Colonel Miller's staff, who was the brigade commander. On December 10, 1865 Taylor began serving as acting adjutant general on the staff of Alvan C. Gillem. Taylor was present with the regiment or serving as a brigade staff officer throughout his entire service, except for 20 days when he was granted leave beginning August 15, 1865 to visit his home in Carter County. At the muster out of the regiment, the records state that Taylor was "Absent in arrest, not mustered out." How this information was obtained is unknown; nothing indicates that Taylor was ever under arrest. Later records received by telegram from Knoxville state that misinformation was received stating that Taylor "was not mustered out with the organization and remarks made on rolls sent to paymaster, 'Absent in arrest, not mustered out.'" Taylor had been kept in the service beyond the regiment's muster out under Special Order No. 49, dated August 23, 1865, Headquarters Department of Tennessee. He was officially mustered out October 24, 1865 under Special Order No. 105 Headquarters Department of Tennessee, dated October 20, 1865. Taylor was due all pay since his promotion to captain on March 12, 1865. At his muster out of the volunteer service, Taylor was offered a commission in the Army as a 2nd lieutenant in the 4th U.S. Cavalry, which he declined. According to the regimental history, "Captain Taylor was an officer of the highest courage, never evading any duty or danger, but was always among the first to reach the danger line when there was fighting to be done. He possessed fine social qualities and a high sense of honor that endeared him to all who knew him."Scott & Angel, pp. 284-285. Later life On November 1, 1866 Taylor was elected to the Tennessee legislature to represent Carter County. In 1867 he was reelected to the legislature, representing both Carter and Johnson counties, for a two-year term. From 1869 to May 1871, Taylor was employed with the office of the Assessor of United States Internal Revenue, First Tennessee District. In 1870, Taylor was also secretary and treasurer of the East Tennessee and Western North Carolina Railway Company.William G. Cutler, History of the State of Kansas (Chicago, 1883). Taylor moved to Hartford, Kansas in June 1871 where he was a successful businessman, banker, Lyon County commissioner, United States Indian Agent for the Sac and Fox Agency, a member of the Hartford Lodge No. 193 Ancient Free and Accepted Masons, Emporia Commandery, No. 8 Knights Templar, a member of Hartford Lodge No. 8, Ancient Order of United Workmen, and was first an active member in the Grand Army of the Republic Post #55 (Emporia), and then a member and officer in the G.A.R. Post #196 (Hartford), renamed I. A. Taylor Post #196 after his death. With two other partners, Taylor was instrumental in building the Hartford Water Mills in the fall of 1873 on the Neosho River near Hartford.These were flour mills. With is health mysteriously failing, Taylor applied for an invalid's pension October 28, 1892. His wife applied for a widow's pension on March 13, 1897. Taylor died November 28, 1892 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where he was under the care of a specialist. He is buried in Hartford Cemetery in Hartford, Kansas."Capt. I. A. Taylor, one of the oldest and most respected citizens of Hartford, who was in Philadelphia under the treatment of a specialist for some malady, died and was buried at Hartford Tuesday, the services being conducted by the Kinghts Templars, of which he was a member." Obituary in the Lebo Enterprise, December 1, 1892. Notes External links Find A Grave memorial